Seth's Imprint
by xXQueenDiamond17
Summary: This is about Seth Clearwater finding his imprint in a beautiful young lady. More information on the first chapter. Please enjoy!


**((This is going to be kind of like an X reader insert. But because the rules of this site don't allow me too all of the words or sentences that look like "**_This _**" Feel free to change to your liking while reading. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome but if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. Once again I hope you all enjoy the story.)) **

_Amity _had always had a strong bond with nature and the world around her. As a young girl she could always be seen outside under a tree with a book, or researching whatever bug or animal she found in the grass that day. She never knew why, but the world around her was fascinating and she wanted to see every single inch of it in as full depth as she could. So that's why she decided to study Biology in high school. Just so that she could live in the world she wondered about so much.

After Sophomore year at her high school in _Rhode Island _her mother and father had sat down with her with soft smiles and happiness in their eyes. Her mother held her fathers hand tightly as the 16 year old girl sat in front of them. She was thinking that she was in trouble. Considering she had snuck out the night before to stare up at the stars under one of her favorite trees.

"Sweetheart...," Her mother said. "Your father got a promotion at his job...and is going to be re-located at a place called Forks in Washington."

"So I have to leave?" She said confused on why her mother was so happy.

"Yes, but we will be living in a place where its covered in wilderness and you can go out and stay out all night. Your father has Mr. Black and his son to help you get used to the area." Her mother watched as her face lit up.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to get out there and just...breathe!" _Amity _sighed happily. She practically jumped out of her chair and ran to her room packing her things excited for the next chapter in her new life.

About 2 weeks had passed and it was finally time to leave the place she had known all too well. The movers truck was on their way to Forks and she had gotten on the plane with her parents. She popped in her ear buds and listened to some music before falling asleep in the plane chair. And before long she had woken up to find herself in a rainy town that was cloud covered and a bit erie.

After a bit of driving from the airport they had all arrived at their new home. It was rustic and old with a brown outside and a dead garden in front. _Amity _looked around at the woods behind her. The rain had stopped and soon became a warm and soggy night. A man next door came out of his house and shook hands with her father.

"Im Charlie Swan. Nice to meet you. Welcome to Forks. If you need anything don't hesitate to give me a shout." He nodded.

"Of course...wait.. Your friends with Mr. Black as well?" Her father said already bonding with the neighbours. Her mother shook her head as she went inside with her daughter to start unpacking.

Then unpacking lasted a couple hours. _Amity _had to set up her room. A beautiful room that had a _purple hue due to the purple curtains. Along with a couple dream catchers above the bed some band posters and _a vanity that was just low enough to sit at and die whatever makeup or work she felt like doing. Ideas on the second floor of the house and there was a big tree out the window.

'Perfect for sneaking out.' She chuckled at the thought.

"_Amity! _" her mother called. "You have a guest!"

The young _brunette _looked confused for a moment before heading downstairs. As she came down she saw a shirtless male maybe about 3 years older than you 4 years tops. He was with a really pretty girl his age and they had that love look in both their eyes. She smiled a bit. 'Cute' she thought.

"_Amity _this is Jacob Black...you know...Billy's son." Her father introduced them. She shook his hand. He was really warm.

"And this is Renesme." He said. "My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Renesme...that's a really cool name." _Amity _smiled.

"Thank you."

"You know me and a few other guys are at my place for a fire. If you bring the gram crackers we can make s'mores." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure that sounds fun...let me go get changed first and I'll be right back." _Amity _went upstairs and put on _a pair of jean shorts with a loose flowey dark blue top along with some black hiking boots. She put her hair up into a pony tail as well. _She rushed back downstairs with her phone in her hand and grabbed the crackers out of the cabinet. She walked over to Jacob.

"You didn't have to dress up that nice." He scoffed as he lead the way back to his house.

"Nice? This isn't nice?" _Amity _pointed out. "Its an old outfit I have had for years." She said looking down at the shirt that was a bit wrinkled.

"Well you look nice is what Jacob was trying to say." Renesme smiled.

Soon you had found your way to Jacobs house and saw what you could only describe as a pack of shirtless men all about his age maybe older around a fire.

"Listen up." Jacob barked. "This is _Amity _she just moved here so don't make her regret it." He joked and got a few sly remarks.

Soon you had meet everyone in the little group that you saw standing in front of you. But then you heard a voice.

"Hey guys I got the marshmallows." He sounded about your age so you turned to look at him.

Seth Clearwaters world had stopped. It came into a complete halt as it crashed into hers. The vision around his eyes became blurry but she was clear. She was radiant. Her beautiful _cream _skin was enough for him to just want to place small kisses on it. His heart was pounding in his chest, like he was in a battle. But the other person he was in a battle with...was himself. And he was loosing. To the feeling of her. His jaw opened up a bit and his eyes widened. She had offered him a small smile on arrival. And he had never seen anything as beautiful. The feeling in his chest gave in. It wasn't pounding. No. It was aching desire. And he felt it for her. He wanted to hug her. Wrap his arms around her and protect her. She was who he lived for. And if it wasn't for her, he was pretty sure he would float off the ground just by the sight of her alone.

His instincts were kicking in. He wanted to hold her. Step closer and just feel her energy around him. It was like every moment he wasn't touching her his skin burned and crawled. His chest pounded with desire.

Jacob went to say something but Sam reached his hand out as if to saw no. These moments everyone only got once in a lifetime so every second had to be cherished. And by god did he cherish the sight of her beautiful

"Seth!" Jacob yelled.

He snapped out of it. The lightest color of blush spread over his face when he realized he dropped the marshmallows. He quickly picked them up and walked over to her. He put out his hand and said.

"H-hi...I'm Seth...Clearwater."

"Amity...," She responded. Her heart was pounding to. Just from the way he looked at her.

"Alrighty kids!" Paul said wrapping his arms around the both of them. "How about we make those s'mores."

_Amity _just smiled and nodded.

"S'mores sound great! I haven't really eaten a full dinner before I came...so this sounds really good!" She smiled. Though when she looked away from Seth. She felt...a bit...empty.

"Oh you should have told me!" Emily said before standing up. "I have left overs in the fridge-"

"No no its okay." _Amity _smiled. "I know I'm going to have a big breakfast...my dad is making my favorite...bacon pancakes!" She smiled and laughed as she opened up the gram crackers.

"That sounds good." Paul laughed.

"Yeah...I love them." She smiled.

Seth just couldn't stop staring at her. But _Amity _didn't really notice. She just roasted her marshmallow. But after a while she looked at Emily.

"L-listen...," She said a bit nervously. "I get that we just met and all...but that scar..." _Amity _trailed off and looked off to the side. "Those claw marks look like they are from a wolf...did you get attacked?"

There was silence among the pack. The next thing Emily was going to say could be a good or bad thing. She smiled softly and held Sam's hand snugly in her own. Seth was about to stand up and say something when Emily responded.

"I was in the woods." She started calmly. "Sam and I were going for a walk...but soon we had a disagreement. He argued over which direction to take and took our own paths. I didn't realize what was ahead of me. And a wolf jumped out and scratched me." She said as if it didn't either bother her.

"Strange though...those marks are really big...it must have been...I don't know...3 feet at least!...I've never heard of such a thing...well...I am from the city...", _Amity _sighed and trailed off.

"Hey _Amity ," _Jacob said. "Were going to La Push tomorrow...wanna come?"

"Yeah sure. What time?"

And after a bit of planning and joking _Amity _had to leave. She got up and smiled heading back to her house down the street. It wasn't far but still a bit of a walk. And after she had turned her back and left. Seth literally fell out of his chair and onto the ground.

"Congratulations Seth...," Paul smiled. "Your a man."

"Wait-," Emily started. "Did he just?"

"Imprint...," Jacob said smirking with his arms crossed.

"I need to go after her...I need to make sure she gets home alright." Seth said standing up.

"No, let her be. She is fine. She is in ear shot for the most of her walk home." Sam said.

"But-," Seth tried to protest.

"I said no!" Sam was serious about this.

Seth jut sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky.

"God...she is so...," He couldn't think of a word.

"Perfect?"

"Beautiful?"

"Amazing?"

"Everything." Seth replied to the voices whom he couldn't put to faces at this moment. He just couldnt take being away from you. And the next day couldn't come as fast as he wanted it to.

On the final stretch of street to your house for some odd reason you felt like you were being watched. You hugged yourself as you walked. You just brushed it off but the feeling was still there.

_"Interesting...she is strange...keep an eye on her. I am interested to see what happens." _


End file.
